Many vehicle owners change the oil in their vehicle since the same is relatively easy and does not require mechanical skills. The home mechanic need only place a container beneath the crankcase of the vehicle and remove the drain plug whereby the engine oil flows into the container. After the crankcase is empty the drain plug is reinstalled and new oil placed in the engine.
However, one common problem that exists for all such home mechanics is the disposal of the oil removed from the crankcase, usually between five and seven quarts, in a satisfactory manner. Heretofore, most home mechanics pour the collected, used oil down a drain, which is harmful to the sanitary system into which the drain ultimately flows, or harmful to the surrounding watershed. Another common means of disposing the used oil is to pour it out into a vacant area of ground which, in addition to killing the vegetation, will eventually seep into the watershed harming the environment. Still another way is to place it in another container and place it in a trash container for ultimate transportation to a landfill or disposal site. However, this requires placing the used oil into a separate container which is both messy and difficult and many times will result in the oil spilling within the trash container with the resultant mess and unsightly appearance.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved method for removing and especially for disposing of the collected oil from a vehicle for use by the home mechanic, and for an inexpensive, convenient kit whereby the usual home mechanic can remove the oil without the heretofore resultant mess and possible harm to the environment by the unsatisfactory, and in some cases, unlawful disposal of the collected oil.